Komandéři ve 3 Světové válce
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Roku 2020 došla ropa a svět se ocitl ve 3.Světová válce. Než se lidé z Jeffersonu stačily vzpamatovat, tak stejně jako další vyšetřovatelé a agenti byli naverbováni aby dělali komandéry v bojích o poslední zbytky. Zvládnou 3 světovou válku se světem rozděleným na 3 strany (USA,Evropa,Rusko)? Bojové scény jsou inspirovány od songu War of Change od skupiny Thousand foot krutch.
1. Překvapení

**Boothův** **POV**

Já a můj tým jsme byli

překvapivě zavoláni do Pentagonu. Píše se rok 2020 a dalo by se říct, že se celý svět zbláznil. Byli tam i jiní vyšetřovatelé a vědci.

"Tady to vypadá podezdřele..." uslyšel jsem 'Kůstku'.

Všichni jsme nemohli přehlédnout těžkooděnce se samopali v rukách.

Hodgins se snažil vysvětlit to že je obyčejný vědec a ne nějaký vojín.

Viděl jsem Aubreyho jak se možný stres a strach snaží zahnat tím že vypije cappuccino. Taky měl děti a zpráva o tom že došla ropa, zasáhla celý svět a bylo jasné že se to neobejde bez konfliktu.

Odvedli nás do velké místnosti s židlemi a obrovskou obrazovkou. Sedli jsme si.

"Nepřipomíná vám to něco," řekla nám Angela.

"Trochu to tady vypadá tak trochu jako z Metal Gear Solid," dodal Aubrey

Chtěl dojíst svoji svačinu, jenže pak tam přišel jeden z policistů, násilím mu banán vytrhl z ruky, hodil do koše a řekl; "Tohle ti tady, bude k ničemu vojáku,"

Polkl jsem.

Vyděl jsem Aubreyho jak se snaží vzpamatovat, a bylo jasné že ho ohnuté rameno bolelo.

"Co, co se to sakra stalo!? A to vojáku,"

Slyšel jsem ho

"vojáku" to slovo ve mně vyvolalo nepříjemný pocit.

" 'Kůstko', máš pravdu, tady něco tady není v pořádku,"

"Viděl jsi co udělali Aubreymu," řekla mi.

"Myslím že bude lepší, když budeme všichni mlčet," řekl jsem.

Pak tam přišel jeden ze zástupců ministerstva bezpečnostni, nesl v ruce složku s papíry, stoupl si na oponu.

Obrazovka se pustila, složku položil na stůl a začal říkat: "I když jsme si už prošli spoustou věcí, tato je zdaleka nejhorší. Než se pustíme do diskuze, máte nějaké otázky, drazí agenti, vědci, vojáci, policisté, technici a mechanici?"

"Proč jste mně napadli?" uslyšel jsem Aubreyho rozhořčenou otázku.

"Ehhh, eh, musíme vás připravit na, na..."

"Na co?" zeptal jsem se.

"To se dozvíte potom,"

řekl.

"To je ten tip, panikařicího politika, který se něco bojí říct. Jak znáte z filmů,"

řekl Hodgins.

"V tomto roce, došli poslední světové zásoby ropy a svět upadl do naprosté anarchie a beznaděje. Potřebujeme komandéry,"

vysvětloval nám.

"Tady jsou fotky z našich posledních vrtů,"

řekl a na obrazovce se objevily fotky amerických ropných vrtů v oceánu.

Co mě zarazilo bylo slovo "komandéry".

"Propukly konflikty v Evropě a na Blízkém východě a Rusku o poslední zásoby, potřebujeme novou generaci vojáků kteří by nám pomohli získat zbytky ropných zásob. Vás dámi a pánové, vlast vás potřebuje," řekl.

Na obrazovce se objevila vlajka našeho národa jak vlaje. Jsem vlastenec, takže mě to dojalo.

"Děkujeme vám,"

Všichni jsme se drbali na hlavě, nevěděli jsme co se děje.

"Čas naše nováčky natrénovat," řekl a odešel

"Tak, milí agenti a vědci pojďte s námi," řekl nám jeden generál, vstali jsme ze židlí a následovali ho.

"Z těch událostí mám fakt nepříjemný pocit," uslyšel jsem Aubreyho jak to cestou Jessice zašeptal do ucha.

"Snad to zvládneme," smutně jsem si povzdechl.

"Určitě to zvládneme," pokusil se neúspěšně všechny uklidnit Hodgins.

Už jsem se v duchu modlil a než jsem se nadál už jsme byly v místnosti kde jsme měli být.

"Ať Bůh stojí při nás," řekl jsem si ale už nám začali vysvětlovat o jakou místnost se jedná, pozorně jsem poslouchal a mlčel.


	2. Válečná simulace

**Boothův** **POV**

Potom nás odvedli do jakési supermoderní místnosti. Chystají se mě a Kůstku připravit na skutečnou válku. Toto je 3. Světová válka, boj v Íráku je oproti tomuhle procházka růžovou zahradou.

"Tak, tady je válečná simulace. Naučí vás jak dávat rozkazy vojákům na bitevním poli." vysvětloval generál armády Spojených států amerických

"My téměř všichni tady jsme vědci, ne vojáci. Vojenskou školu nemáme." slyšel jsem Hodginsův rozrušený hlas.

"Právě na to jste tady. Vy všichni máte rozvinuté rychlé logické myšlení. Jako velitelé budete skvělými stratégy v boji za naši krásnou vlast." zněla odpověď

Pak s otázkou vyjela Kůstka.

"Nebylo by lepší, uzavřít mírovou smlouvu a snažit se vyvinout nové ekologičtější palivo?"

"Madam, tady není schůzka pacifistů. Právě se rozhořela 3. Světová válka, musíme se bránit, nesmíme se bratříčkovat s našimi nepřáteli Rusy." generál odpověděl Kůstce

Pak nám začali vysvětlovat co máme dělat.

"Vy, agenti FBI a CIA budete zadávat rozkazy v obrněném vozu v přímé linii. Někteří z vás budou komandéři, jiní buď budou pěšáky nebo se připojí k letectvu, námořnictvu a obraně na souši s válečnými stroji. Z vás vědců bude něco jako špióni, naučíte se zjišťovat kolik proti nám stojí nepřátelských jednotek. A taky byste mohli pomoct našim technikům se zdokonalováním zbraní."

Po této větě se ozvala spousta negativních reakcí z obou stran.

"A co naše rodiny!?"

"Vysvětlete mi tohle: Uvidí moje dcera a můj syn ještě svého tátu!?"

"Jsme vědci, ne krysy co dělají špínu!"

"Co naše děti!?"

"Já mám v CIA 10 let zkušeností a žádnou prasárnu jako tohle jsem nedělal."

"Jako zvláštní agent FBI a jako milující manžel a otec, souhlasím s kolegou ze CIA!" připojil se Aubrey

Generál začal vysvětlovat, co bude dál.

"UKLIDNĚTE SE! Uklidněte se! Vláda slibuje, že za riziko které podstoupíte se vašim rodinám dostane to nejlepší! A v tom nejhorším budou s ostatními civilisty v protiatomových krytech po celých státech."

Všichni utichli.

"Vaše rozkazy budou rychle k vojákům přenášeny pomocí revolučních technologií. Bude stačit abyste měli speciální sluneční brýle. Kamery na helmách vojáků Vám budou ukazovat snímky přímo z boje. V novém obrněném vozidle s názvem EAGLE. Na boj se budete moct podívat díky holografické mapě. První bitva se podle odhadů bude odehrávat ve Francii v Paříži. Chci vás všechny vidět zítra ráno ve vojenském tady. Zítra se dozvíte víc, to je pro dnešek vše."

Všichni se rozmluvili. Někteří lidé dokonce vzlykali. Zítra asi pojedu do Paříže.


	3. Příprava

**Aubreyho POV**

Jak jsem se bál, bitva bude za pár dní v Paříži. Ne-nechci se zúčastnit otevřeného boje, kde mě zabijí rovnou. Co v tom případě bude potom s Jessicou?! A co s naším synem? Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a snažil jsem se myslet na krásné věci. Agenta Bootha jsem potkal dneska ráno u Pentagonu. Sotva jsem se dostal do řady k dalším agentům jak od FBI tak taky od CIA a NSA.

"Ti kteří z vás budou pěšáky, budou používat tenhle stroj. Bude se Vám zatraceně hodit na bitevním poli. Promiňte, nepředstavil jsem se Vám, drsným chlapcům. Jsem Tim Kyle ale říkejte mi "Time". Jsem technik vojenského vybavení a vystudoval jsem MIT." muž, který zkoumal něco hako robotický oblek/exoskelet se všem představil.

Podíval jsem se na agenta Bootha. Byl nervózní ale já jsem na tom hůř. Zbraň vytahuju jenom když se snažím chytit ozbrojeného vraha nebo při razii. Tohle není razie. Tohle je válka.

"Tak, naši drsní kluci přišli." uslyšel jsem. hluboký mužský hlas.

Generál se představil. Měl vrásčitou tvář, asi člověk ve věku mého otce, když mi bylo 30..

"Asi mě znáte ze včerejška, jsem generál Havelock. Stanete se členy _Join Strike Force_. _EF a RF_ nám jsou v patách. Ode dneška jsem vaším nadřízeným, jsem váš šéf a vy musíte dodržovat moje rozkazy. Můj otec byl generálem během 2. Světové války a zažil to co nepřátelé provedli s _Pearl Harbourem._ Šel jsem v jeho stopách, abych mohl takovýmto zvěrstvům na naší straně zabránit. Tohle není válka kde jsou spojenci, je to válka všichni proti všem. EU začala kolabovat a my toho využijeme na získání zbytků ropy v Evropě. Rusové si to tam vyhlédli taky a my je musíme porazit. Tahle válka může mít jen jednoho vítěze."

Byl jsem nervózní, cítil jsem jak mám na čele kapku potu.

"Až válka skončí, určitě si užijete holek ale na milostné pletky teď zapomenete. Musíme tuhle válku vyhrát, stejně jako ty dvě předchozí. Přece nechcete aby to tu Rusové, Írán nebo KLDR zničili jadernými bombami?!"

Několik mladíků vedle mně se hihňali jako malé děti. Asi mysleli na své přítelkyně.

"TOHLE NENÍ K SMÍCHU! Já tady pracuju od doby Studené války a když je 3. Světová, tak dostanu za nové vojíny tyhle děcka!"

"Omlouvám se generále Havelocku..." řekl jeden z těch mladíků přede mnou.

"TO BYSTE MĚL PANE MOORE! Tohle není dětská hra!"

Teď už jsem byl fakt nervózní. Mám pocit, že můj nový šéf je stejně šílený jako Jason Voorhees z pátku třináctého.

"Za 12 hodin všichni jedete do Paříže. Nyní Vám vysvětlím, co bude každý z Vás dělat..." a vyvolal prvního muže "Seeley Booth!"

Viděl jsem agenta Bootha jak vystoupil z řady. Tvářil se jakoby nic. Všichni jsme měli vojenské uniformy s motivem lesa. Tedy-tmavě zelená a béžová.

Havelock se na něho podíval nekompromisním pohledem a prohlásil: "Zkušený odstřelovač, bojoval jste v Iráku. Budete pěšák-dnešní technologie Vám zajistí větší ochranu než předtím. V helmě budete vidět modré hologramy které budou ukazovat kde jsou nepřátelé. Budete si moc chránit i tvář. Vaše puška bude mít automatické míření a bude obsahovat zápalné a explodující náboje. Díky obleku splývajícím s okolím v kombinaci s exoskeletem z Vás bude tichý zabiják. Vaše věci jsou v nákladním letadle."

"Vojáci nejsou zbraně generále Havelocku.." viděl jsem ostré prohlášení agenta Bootha

"Nezahrávejte si s ohněm... Vy nerozhodujete o této válce."

Dívali se pár vteřin na sebe ostrými pohledy. Booth odešel k letadlu. K mé smůle jsem na řadu po agentu Boothovi musel jít já.

Byl jsem nervózní, tohle bylo horší než ta nervozita, když jsem s Jessicou poprvé šel na rande.

"Cucák- žádné vojenské zkušenosti, pouze přestřelky a razie proti ozbrojeným zločincům, kam Vás zařadím? Počkat, budete řídit stíhačku, kdybyste měl strach z výšek tak budete kulometčík v ozbrojeném voze, pěšák nebo tankista. Máte strach z výšek?" zeptal se mně.

"Ne, nemám." odpověděl jsem

"Takže budete pilot stíhačky- před odletem projdete proškolením."

Nevěděl jsem kam mám jít. Pak tam přišel jiný muž v mém věku. Zřejmě taky skončil jako pilot stíhačky z vojínů přede mnou a agentem Boothem.

"VŠICHNI PILOTI ZA MNOU! Čeká Vás proškolení a musíte se to všichni naučit do 12 hodin." uslyšel jsem hlas a podíval jsem se kdo to řekl. Musel jsem toho muže následovat jako ostatní. Slyšel jsem Havelocka vyvolávat ostatní muže: "Jason Anderson!"

 **Boothův POV**

Na generáli Havelockovi mi něco nesedí. Přišel jsem k nákladnímu letadlu, které nás má převézt do Paříže. Vojenské letadlo vypadalo odlišně od doby co jsem naposled bojoval. Mělo vrtule a ty byly vyzdobeny svítící modrou čárou. Tento kříženec mezi letadlem a vrtulníkem vypadal jako z nějakého sci-fi. Vytáhl jsem telefon-rozhodl jsem se zavolat Kůstce.

 _"Boothe?"_ "Mám podezření o generálu Havelockovi."

 _"Víš, že neřešíme vraždu. Začala 3. Světová válka a a..."_

"Kůstko, jsi v pořádku?"

 _"Omlouvám se. Nečekala jsem, že to příjde tak rychle, mám starost o naše děti Boothe_ "

"To já taky. Jsem na vojenské základně. Kam poslali tebe a tvoji partu šprtů?"

 _"Poslali nás na velitelství a už nás trénují. Hodgins trvrdí ,že za tím stojí Ilumináti nebo Projekt Cikáda nebo další konspirační nesmysly. Několik asistentů tu realistickou simulaci bitevního pole nezvládli."_

"Jak ji nezvládli?"

 _"Ten stres byl pro ně příliš vysoký. Byl pro ně těžký fakt, že na skutečném bitevním poli budou neviné životy vojáků záviset na jejich rozhodování. Nezvládla to Warrenová a Fisher. Warrenová se z té vřavy zničehonic rozplaka a Fisher to nestíhal s rozkazy. Jinak to všichni včetně mě zvládli. Já mám být komandér._ _Hodginse poslali do biodivize kvůli biologickým zbraním a podobně , Angelu na kybernetiku a Cam na expertýzu, tedy to co dělala předtím s tím rozdílem, že bude v armádě._ "

"Za 12 hodin odjíždím do Paříže. Slyšela jsi o tom, že první bitva o ropu bude v Paříži?"

 _"Slyšela. Řekli mi to po tréninku. Kvůli tomu, že jsme před válkou vyšetřovali vraždy, si asi myslí, že tam zažíváme stejný stres jako vojáci Boothe."_

"Taky pojedeš do Paříže?"

 _"Jedu."_

"Jak to bude s dětmi?"

 _"Slíbili nám, že zatímco my budeme bojovat, tak děti půjdou do pediatrické_ _péče. Trvdili, že kdyby došlo na útok na DC, tak civilisté se schovají_ _v krytech pod městem. Kam poslali tebe a Aubreyho?"_

"Budu zase odstřelovač a Aubrey bude pilotem vojenské stíhačky v letectvu."

Ohlédl jsem se a všiml jsem si, že mě Havelock pozoruje.

"Musím končit Kůstko. Cestou si popovídáme."

 _"Těším se až příjdeš Boothe."_ řekla mi Kůstka do telefonu a potom jsem zavěsil.

Dělal jsem jakože nic a nastoupil jsem do letadla. Svoje věci jsem poznal snadno. Na jedné sedačce byla velká černá taška s vojenskými věci. U zipu na pravé straně bylo vyšito moje příjmení a to nebylo všechno. Když jsem to vyndal abych jsem si svoje věci prohlédl, málem mi upadla čelist. Bylo to více ocelové a taky překvapivě lehké. Prohlédl jsem si pušku: měla automatický zaměřovač v okuláru s počítačem (to samé v helmě), inteligentní náboje které mohli fungovat jako klasické kulky, nebo jako zápalné a explodující kulky a bylo tam i nastavení _Automatická střela_. Oblek byl exoskelet v obleku. Měl jsem pocit jakoby to pocházelo z _Hvězdné pěchoty_. Helma byla přes celou tvář, měla barvu splívající s okolím jako zbytek obleku (tmavě zelená, hnědá). Samozřejmě byl i batoh a byl lehčí než ty, které jsem nosil v Iráku.

Své věci jsem si vzal přes rameno. Chci vidět svou rodinu pohromadě než já a Kůstka pojedeme do Paříže na bitvu.


End file.
